The Warrior and the Ranch Girl
by Cenedarprime
Summary: When Zelda returned Link to the past, what if he never returned to the castle? What if...he fell for another girl instead? Can Link get to Malon before Ingo ruins her life completely? read to find out! MalonxLink angsty fluff, rated for violence and swear


The Legend of Zelda: **_Heart of a Hero_**

The moon lit the sky from high above, the stars twinkling almost unusually bright. The Kokiris had all been tucked into their beds and had nodded off; only one resident of the village remained awake.

A young man, seemingly about 18 or so, stared up into the sky, the light of the moon reflecting off his crystal blue eyes. Link sighed and leaned back against the grass, letting his mind wander outside the forest…into Hyrule Field…to a certain ranch…with a certain red-headed stable girl…

He shook his head and sighed. Ever since he had saved the kingdom from Ganondorf, things had been pretty quiet. He'd been sent back to the past, a fact he had only recently remembered…he made to go back to the palace to see Zelda, but for some reason, felt as if it wouldn't matter to her if he did or not. She wouldn't remember him. Technically he shouldn't remember her. And when news of her engagement to another prince came around to the forest, he finally felt as if he could move on without her.

But then _she _came…Link remembered the very day his first saw Malon…after seven years apart…

_The Kokiris all gathered around Saria and Link as he told the tales of his adventures through the realm of time. They all stared in awe, like children being told a fascinating tale of knights and dragons. Link was describing a particularly dangerous fight with a witch when a ruckus was heard from the border of the village._

_The two Kokiris on guard started yelling at someone, and before Link knew it, a young red –headed woman, with ears like his and seemingly no younger than he, ran through the wood tunnel, the guards hot on her heels with their slingshots. "Would you two cut it out! Ow!"_

_Link saw her face and leapt up towards the scene. He grabbed the two Kokiris and sat them on a nearby tree stump, like a father handling fighting children. "How many times have I told you two to not slingshot every person who comes here! I'll have you know this woman is a close friend of mine!"_

_The guards looked at him sheepishly and apologized quickly, running back to their posts. Link turned and the red head stared at him in mingled shock and awe… "It's you…you're the fairy boy…Link…" He stepped slowly towards her and looked her over closely. Gods, she was something to see._

_Her long red hair shone like rubies in the night and reached down to the small of her back. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to dance with some inner fire. Her slim but curvy form seemed elegantly framed in her simple but beautiful dress. Her skin seemed so fair, so soft in the waning light of the stars above. "Malon…is that…is that really you!"_

_They ran to each other and embraced tightly, earning a few giggles from the Kokiri girls and a chuckle from Saria…._

Ever since that day, Malon had come to visit the village every week, without fail. Link got to really know her like he wanted, ever since he finally started to realize just how much he missed her voice. She would lightly sing to herself as they walked through the forest together, not even knowing that she was singing loud enough for Link to hear. He loved her voice, her laugh, her sighs…everything.

But all of a sudden…she stopped coming. Link felt in his gut that something was wrong. It had been three weeks straight and he had seen no trace of Malon. He began to become extremely worried and didn't know what to do. And so he stared up at the moon, hoping for a sign, some sort of signal that she would be alright…that something didn't happen…

As if in response, Link was snapped out of his reverie by the whinny of a horse. The Kokiri's didn't own horses, they were too small… he whipped around and his face lit up as Epona trotted towards him, Saria on his back. He made to ask what was going on, but Saria merely handed him a note and told him to get on the horse. "You must hurry Link, your friend is in danger, you must go!"

"Saria, wait, what's going on!" Saria disappeared and Link ripped open the note in his hand, his face growing pale…

"_Link,_

_Please, you have to come back to the ranch! Mr. Ingo took it over and he's being horrible to me and the horses! I'll hold out…but I'm scared. If you don't come soon, I'm afraid he might do something he can't fix, please, you have to help me! Please Link, I beg of you, if you hold me at all dear in your heart then come as soon as you can! I'll be praying for you…_

_Malon_"

Link stared dumbfounded at the note. This couldn't be happening…the only way Ingo got a hold of the ranch before was because Ganondorf helped him…but Ganon was gone! How could Ingo possibly have gotten the rights to the ranch, when Malon's father…_her father_. If something happened to him…Link didn't waste any more time. He ran to his old home in the village and grabbed his shield, sword, and bow, along with a quiver of arrows.

He whistled and leapt onto Epona as she rode out of sight, into the darkness of the woods, towards Lon-Lon Ranch…

Malon winced as she nursed the bruise on her leg. Ingo had come home drunk, again, and had once again decided to let out his drunken fury on poor Malon. She didn't care, just as long as it meant that he didn't hit the horses. But she did begin to fear that one of these days he would do something he couldn't undo. Malon had managed to hide from him enough nights that visitors wouldn't see the multitude of bruises under her dress, along her legs and chest.

The milk was kept hidden under lock and key, for Ingo's private use. He would only give away a bottle of it for inordinate prices, and the clientele had definitely dropped since he came in charge. If her father was still around…Malon once again scolded herself as she fought back her tears…it wasn't fair. Of all people to have died, it had to be him… and all because of Ingo too…

_Ingo came into the stall in a drunken stupor, yelling madly and causing Malon and Talon to avert their gaze from the hay to his inebriated scene. Talon roared at him, "Ingo, you slime! You have some gall showing up here, three hours late, and drunk off your nut too boot!"_

_"Oh shut your yap, you fat pig!" Ingo yelled back in a juiced up fury. Malon rose quietly and said, "Please, Mr. Ingo, you're scaring the animals…couldn't you just…" Ingo yelled in fury and leapt over to Malon, slapping her across the face. "I've had it with your attitude, you little tramp!"_

_Talon grabbed his arm and whipped him around. "DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER YOU SLIME!" Ingo grabbed his neck and wrestled him to the ground with surprising strength. Talon was easily twice his size, but in his drunken craze, Ingo was holding him down with a mad man's grip._

_Malon screamed at him to stop, tears running down her face. Ingo muttered crazily, "Once you're gone, this ranch is mine, do you hear me! Mine!" Talon thrashed, trying to get in an ounce of air to be able to fight him off. Malon froze in her tracks when her father's arms fell limp, his movement stopping. Ingo got off him and suddenly grew very pale._

_He hauled him onto an old horse and slapped the horse's rear. The old animal whinnied and galloped off into the field, disappearing into the trees. "The wolves will get rid of them." He turned to Malon and grumbled in an inhuman growl, "If you tell anyone about this, you'll be joining him, do you understand!" Malon merely nodded in fear and horror as Ingo stumbled out of the barn, leaving Malon to cry in pain and loss…_

She so wanted to see Ingo punished for what he did to her father, what he did to her…but there was nothing she could do. The Hyrule guard was not in charge of ranch safety; Talon insisted that business stay in the ranch. She had no proof that he killed her father, and if she did try anything…well, suffice to say Ingo was crazy enough to make good on his threat.

Malon felt her stomach dropped out as she heard a familiar yell sound out through the barn that morning. "MALON! MALON, YOU FILTHY HOG! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" She hid amongst the horse stables, gulping audibly when she heard the door slam open and slam shut again. "I SAID COME OVER HER WHERE I CAN LOOK AT YOU, YOU USELESS, PATHETIC PILE OF DIRT!"

Malon sighed in defeat as she appeared before Ingo. "You don't look to happy to see me Malon…"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Ingo…of course I'm happy to…"

"That wasn't a question, hog! I didn't say you could speak!"

Malon smelled bourbon coming off his breath and she moaned, "Mr. Ingo, you're drunk again! You need to stop this, it's hurting the…"

"I'll drink whenever the hell I want to! The water barrels are only half full Malon!"

"But I just filled them this morning…"

"Well, they don't look full to me!"

Malon looked to the side at the barrels, filled to the brim with water. He was so wasted that his depth perception must've been off. "They're full, Mr. Ingo…now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to the horses…"

"Always the horses with you, isn't it? I tell you, hog, you need to feel a man's touch and stop wasting all your time with these beasts…but then again, what man would possibly go for you, eh? AHAHAHAHA!" He took another swig from the bottle he held and threw it aside. Malon winced as she heard it break against the floor. "But even so, my dear…you aren't so bad looking…perhaps it's time I teach you why a woman always serves her man!"

Malon had heard enough. She stood up and practically screamed at Ingo, "Shut up! Just shut up and get out of this ranch! I'll take one of these pitchforks and use it to drag you out! I'm sick of you always abusing this ranch, and the horses, and me! I can't stand here any longer and watch you bring this ranch to ruin, after my father worked so hard to…"

Ingo shrieked in fury and slapped her across the face, hard. She fell to the floor and crawled to the wall, staring wide eyed at Ingo in absolute fear. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION HIM IN FRONT OF ME! YOUR FATHER WAS A FOOL AND IS BETTER OF WHERE HE IS NOW, SIX FEET UNDER! I WARNED YOU, BUT NOW I'M GONNA SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Ingo raised his arm and Malon shrunk away, ready to feel the sting of his strike…

But it never came…

Her head whipped up as she heard a man roar in anger, but the voice was not Ingo's. She looked to the door just in time to see a blur of green and silver enter and grab Ingo, lifting him with one arm by Ingo's scrawny little neck. The drunken farm hand sputtered in confusion and fear, feeling the man's hand close about his throat.

"Who…who the hell are you?" he wheezed. Malon finally got a good look at the man and his name fell from her lips in a gasp, "Link…"

Ingo heard this and said, "L-link! Wait…you're the boy she's been sneaking out to see! I told Malon that she wasn't allowed to see you again! How dare you barge in here and…" Link's fingers tightened about Ingo's neck and his words caught in his throat. Malon looked into Link's eyes and felt awestruck, if not a little scared. His eyes were normally so happy, so carefree and light…they were angry now. They seemed to radiate such loathing towards Ingo that Malon thought she was looking into the eyes of an angry god.

Link brought Ingo's face about two inches from his, and spoke in a very low, very dangerous, very un-Link tone. "You have some nerve, slime ball… I don't know how you got ownership of this farm, but I can sure tell you how you're going to lose it." Ingo laughed roughly, "I'd love to see you try fairy boy… I have to say, hog, you sure know how to pick a man, especially thieves who barge into a farm with no…"

Link growled, literally. Hid voice instantly boomed throughout the stable, frightening a couple of the horses. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MALON! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO HER, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH INSULTING HER LIKE THAT!"

Ingo should've shut up, but alas, he was far too sauced to be using good judgment, even though Link was teetering on the edge of his patience, ready to break Ingo's neck in his hand should his temper flare up again. "I'll insult her whenever I want, fool! The pig deserves no better! Always shirking her chores like a lovesick schoolgirl, running away when she has work to do! She's a useless pile of…"

Ingo gasped as Link hand clasped even tighter against his throat. "Never…_insult Malon…in front of me._" Ingo laughed roughly in his grip and said, "What are you going to do about it, boy? Kill me? You don't have the guts to do what needs to be done…" Malon gasped as Link drew his sword from his back and pointed the tip at Ingo's stomach. "Go on, old man…_give me a reason_. I am in a foul mood right now; do you really want to draw out my full anger?"

Ingo went pale, he might not have been sober before, but the feeling of the point of the Master Sword against his gut straightened him right the hell out. "Please, have mercy….I swear, I'll never touch the hog…err…girl again! Please don't kill me!" Link brought his sword up to Ingo's cheek, glaring in hatred. "No…I'm not going to kill you…I'm not like you Ingo. But then again…_there are worse fates than death_."

Ingo whimpered like a child as Link sheathed his sword and released him. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. Link brought up his hand and Malon stared as a symbol began to glow on the back of his glove. "In name of the goddesses…it's the Triforce!" Malon yelled, finally finding her voice.

Link's eyes began to glow in a pale green, and he shouted at Ingo, "IN THE NAME OF FARORE, THE GODDESS OF COURAGE, I HEREBY BANISH YOU TO THE VOID, WHERE YOU SHALL REMAIN FOR ALL ETERNITY." As a light began to sprout from Link's hand, he added, "Say hello to Ganondorf for me, slime."

From his hand sprang a beam of pure light, hitting the nearby wall and opening a rift in the very fabric of reality before them. Link grabbed Ingo roughly and carried him to the portal, where Ingo whimpered, "Can't we…be reasonable about this!" Link threw him into the portal, and it dissipated immediately after the evil old man had disappeared.

Malon couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. Link…quiet, shy little Link…tall, handsome, strong Link had just taken her most feared enemy and removed him from the plane of existence, without so much as laying a scratch on Ingo with his sword.

Link's eyes changed to their normal shade of blue again and he turned, running to Malon, who still sat tucked in the corner, like a scared child. He knelt down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, still red from Ingo's slap. "Malon…my god, Malon, what did that monster do to you?" She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back, whispering softly in her ear. She cried for a good half hour until she felt as if she cried her eyes completely dry. She slowly drew back and felt her heart lift once again, seeing Link gazing so lovingly towards her.

He smiled, seeing that that tears had passed, and helped her to stand. She tried, but winced and shifted off her right leg. Link looked at her worriedly and she thought, "_Oh no, it must be that bruise Ingo gave me yesterday…Link can't see those, or he'll…_"

"Malon, sit down, lemme look at that leg." Malon tried to stand again but realized it was futile. The bruise from yesterday hurt too much. Link gently sat her back down and heaved a large breath, gently pushing her dress out of the way to get a look at the leg. Malon winced as his hand hit another bruise.

When Link finally got to her leg, it took all of his will not to jump into the void after Ingo and run his sword through the old fool's head. Her legs were littered with scattered bruises, no doubt a result of Ingo being such an angry drunk. "Malon…Ingo…how could he do this…Malon, we need to get you to bed, now." Malon made to protest but Link picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and walked out of the barn, and into the house nearby.

He walked up the stairs until he reached Malon's room, laying her gently on the bed and going back outside. "I'll be right back, I promise. Stay off your legs for a bit." Malon bit her lip and nodded. Link went outside and ran to Epona in a hurry. "Listen girl, send this message back to Saria, I need ingredients for her red potion. Hurry now, Malon needs help as soon as possible."

Epona nodded her head and galloped off, back towards the Kokiri forest. Link took the pack he had taken from Epona and ran back upstairs. He sat on the bed next to Malon, and reached into his pack, taking out bandages and what appeared to be some sort of ointment. "Malon, we need to brace that right leg, that last hit Ingo laid on you might have fractured it. I'm sorry…but this will hurt a little bit." Link rubbed some ointment on his hand, and applied them to a particularly angry bruise. Malon winced again and forced herself not to cry as Link finished medicating her wounds, wrapping bandages tightly about her right leg.

Malon heaved a sigh of relief when he put the bottle away. Link looked back to her and placed a hand on her bruised cheek. Malon knew it was to check to see if any more damage had been done, but she definitely felt another emotion from such a gentle caress…it sent a slight shiver down her spine.

Link saw it and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, swordsman's hands…I know they're rough." Malon shook her head quickly and said, "No, it's okay! I like it! I mean…ummm…" They both blushed and turned away, both smiling nervously. "Malon…I need you to tell me what happened. When you stopped visiting the village I knew something was up, but I never would've guessed things have gotten this bad. Where is your father?"

Malon's eyes instantly fell, and Link saw tears threatening to escape again. "It's all Ingo's fault…he…he…god, I hate him…" Link realized what she was trying to say and his eyes grew wide, the heart beneath his chest pumping in anger towards the old man. "Malon…I…I didn't know…I'm so sorry…" He once again embraced Malon and allowed to lean into his chest, crying softly against his tunic.

"It happened at the end of last month…Ingo came into work drunk one day…he hit me…" Link winced at those words. The thought of that dirty old buzzard laying a hand against such a sweet, beautiful girl….he felt his blood boil. "Daddy tried to stop him, but Ingo grabbed his throat and….and…well…you know." Link winced again.

"I was able to sneak out during nights to go visit you, making sure Ingo was asleep. But three weeks ago he caught me trying to sneak back home…he was drunk out of his mind and started hitting me…he forbade me from ever seeing that forest again. I never went back because I knew he would find out and…well, you know what he almost did. So I decided to send word for help, and apparently it worked."

Link shook his head and said, "I should've come sooner…I should've known something was wrong. Malon…oh Malon, please forgive me for not acting sooner." Malon looked him in the eye and said, "You have nothing to apologize for. Link, you saved my life! Ingo would've killed me if you hadn't stopped him! It's my fault anyway…I should've gotten away from here…I should've stood up to him…but I was a coward…"

Link took her face in his hands and said gently but assertively. "This was never your fault Malon. That's Ingo talking, not you. You stood up for yourself today and you stayed because you wanted to protect this farm. Your father would be so proud of you to see the way you've helped to save this place from the full devastation that maniac could've caused."

Malon stared into his beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. He was always so kind, so understanding, he always was concerned for her safety when it came to things like this… "Link…why did you do that?" He looked at her confused and she said, "Why did you fight him? He was in a blind rage, and drunk! H-he could've killed you!" Link held her tight and said, "I'm not going to stand by and watch as the ones I care about most are attacked by such an evil person. Malon, I care too much about you to hide from him while he does these terrible things to you and this farm."

Malon looked him in the eye and the next thing that came out of her mouth shocked Link to his core. "Link, I need you to kiss me."

He looked at her in shock and she said, "I need to feel something, _anything_ besides this pain I'm going through right now, that Ingo made me feel for the past month… so either you kiss me, or I go downstairs and stick my hand in the fireplace." Link looked in her eyes and saw only love, need, hope. He wanted to keep those in her eyes, no matter what it took.

And so, he wrapped one arm about her waist and his other hand softly caressed her cheek as he tenderly brought his lips against hers. Malon felt her heart leap into her throat at first, but it soon settled again and she smiled into his lips. She leaned back onto the bed, taking him down with her until she lay comfortably pinned beneath him on the soft mattress.

The kiss grew stronger with every passing second, and her hands tangled themselves in his messy blonde hair as his explored the curves of her body, up and down each side. After ten minutes, they slowly drew apart for air. They stared into each others' eyes and smiled. Link wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and said, "Malon…I…I love you."

Malon's eyes lit up and she drew her lips closer to his. "I love you too, Link." Their lips came together again in a heated kiss. Their hands once again roamed each others bodies and Link's tongue shyly crawled forth, lightly licking across Malon's lips. She moaned in approval and her mouth fell open, her tongue meeting with his. They danced a twirled about in the caves of their mouths, letting loose emotions built up from so long ago.

Epona returned that night with a potion ready made and a note from Saria. It only read, "_Good luck Link. Take care of her._" Link smiled and took the bottle up to Malon, opening it and handing it to her. She looked at it suspiciously and said, "This stuff isn't gonna mess with my head, is it?" Link laughed and said, "Well, you might feel a little light-headed for a quick second, but it passes quickly and works even quicker. Now drink it all, you need it."

Malon sighed and downed the bottle in one impressive go. She made a grimace after putting the bottle aside, and Link laughed. "It is a little bitter, I'll admit. Here, this will help…" He produced a bottle of Lon-Lon Milk and Malon stared at him in wonder.

"How did you…"

"I broke open Ingo's vault with my sword. We need to start selling this stuff again." She stopped mid drink and looked at him. "We, whaddya mean _we_?" Link sighed and said, "Malon, you love me, right?" She nodded vigorously and smiled. "And I love you too. But that doesn't change the fact that there is no way on earth you can run this whole ranch by yourself, at least, not that Ingo isn't around to beat you into it anymore." Malon's smile fell slightly, but she nodded. She was the one running it while Ingo was busy getting drunk…but the ranch was never as good as it was when her father was around to help her. "But Link…the farm life is pretty quiet, a warrior like yourself probably wouldn't…"

Link silenced her by kissing her lightly. "Malon, this warrior has been all around this planet, and he's sick and tired of fighting. I've seen more battles, more death and more blood than a whole army combined would in a war. I don't want to fight anymore! I want to settle down, I want to stay here, with you." Malon smiled and blushed. "Link…I have to say I'm flattered. But what will people say? I mean, we're both eighteen, people our age are supposed to be finding suitable people to marry, and here we are, two unmarried eighteen year olds living alone together on a ranch…doesn't that seem a little sketchy to you?"

Link nodded, but then an idea entered his head. Apparently Malon was struck with similar inspiration, because they both met each other's gazes at the exact same second and said in unison, "Well, let's get married!"

They blushed profusely and Link stammered,

"Well…uhh…that is…if you want to…"

"Well…I do, very much so."

"So…we're getting married then."

"Yes we are, Link."

"Awesome."

"Right on."

They both burst out laughing and fell back on the bed again, Link once again resting on top of Malon. They quieted down and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, "I love you so much Link." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pressed their bodies together. "I love you too Malon…"

The moon shone in the center of the sky, as two lovers kissed in the flickering candlelight of a simple farm house…a house that would soon become their home…


End file.
